eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 32 - Arya III
Arya III ist das zweiunddreißigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Arya Stark. Zusammenfassung Arya Stark jagt einer Katze hinterher, als Tommen und Myrcella sie entdecken, ohne sie zu erkennen. Arya flieht und findet sich in einem Gewölbe wieder, wo sie zwei Männer belauscht, die darüber reden, ihren Vater umzubringen. Nachdem sie aus dem Gewölbe herausgefunden hat, versucht sie die Geschichte ihrem Vater zu erzählen, der ihr allerdings nicht glaubt. Synopsis Arya "trainiert" in den Straßen von Königsmund Arya Stark jagt einem schwarzen einohrigen Kater Diese immer wieder auftauchende Katze gehörte einst Prinzessin Rhaenys Targaryen. Die Katze heißt Balerion. hinterher als Teil ihres Trainings bei Syrio Forel. Sie hat herausgefunden, dass es sehr schwierig ist, Katzen zu fangen: halb verheilte Kratzer zieren ihre Hände und ihre Knie sind voller Schorf. Zu Beginn konnte sie selbst die fette Katze des Kochs nicht fangen. Jetzt, da sie den schwarzen Kater vor sich hat, erinnert sie sich an Syrios Worte, als sie nach ihrer ersten Jagd mit blutigen Kratzern zu ihm ging. Er sagte, dass sie zu langsam sei und dass ihre Gegner ihr mehr als ein paar Kratzer verpassen würden. Dann behandelte er ihre Wunden mit myrischem Feuer, das schrecklich brannte. Der Rote Bergfried ist voller Katzen, die Arya in der Folgezeit alle irgendwann zu Syrio gebracht hat, mit Ausnahme dieser einen, von der die Goldröcke behaupten, sie sei der "wahre König" der Burg, älter als die Sünde und zweimal so gemein. Sie habe einmal sogar bei einem Festmahl Lord Tywin Lennister eine Wachtel direkt aus der Hand gestohlen. Arya hat den Kater nun schon durch den ganzen Bergfried gejagt und weiß mittlerweile gar nicht mehr, wo sie sich befindet, kann den Kater aber schließlich in eine schmale Gasse drängen. Der Kater versucht, an den Seiten an Arya vorbeizuhuschen und am Ende sogar durch ihre Beine, aber sie ist schnell genug und kann ihn sich packen. Sie drückt ihm einen Kuss zwischen die Augen, bevor sie ihn kratzen kann und wird dann von einer Stimme unterbrochen. Am Ende der Gasse erkennt Arya Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon, die fragt, was "der Junge" da mit der Katze mache. Sie ist in Begleitung von ein paar Lennister-Wachen, einer Septa vermutlich Septa Aglantine. und Prinz Tommen, ihrem Bruder. Arya hat die Katze inzwischen vor Schreck fallengelassen, als Myrcella ein zweites Mal fragt, was "er" da mache, dann nennt sie Arya einen "zerlumpten Jungen". Arya sieht an sich herab und begreift, dass sie wirklich aussieht wie ein Gassenjunge, denn sie hat zum Katzenjagen immer ganz einfache Kleider an. Sie fällt auf ein Knie. Die Septa sagt zu Arya, dass sie in diesem Teil der Stadt nichts zu suchen habe und fragt sie, zu wem sie gehöre. Arya vermutet, dass sobald sie etwas sagt, Myrcella und Tommen sie erkennen würden. Die Septa befiehlt einem der Wachen, Arya zu ihr zu bringen. Als die Wache nach ihr greift, wird sie erst von Panik ergriffen, erinnert sich dann aber an Syrios Anweisungen und kann seinem Griff instinktiv ausweichen. Sie weicht auch der zweiten Wache aus, rennt versehentlich Prinz Tommen um und kann entkommen, schlüpft dann blitzschnell durch ein schmales Fenster, einen Korridor, eine Treppe, einen Hof, über eine Mauer und durch ein weiteres schmales Fenster in einen Keller. Erst hier schnappt sie nach Luft. Arya verirrt sich in den Katakomben des Bergfrieds Sie bemerkt, dass sie sich völlig verlaufen hat und dass sie Ärger kriegt, falls man sie erkannt hat, aber dafür war sie eigentlich zu schnell gewesen. Sie lauscht trotzdem noch einige Zeit, kann aber keine Verfolger mehr hören. Dann versucht sie sich zu orientieren. Der Rote Bergfried hatte ihr schon immer Alpträume beschert: obwohl ihr Vater ihr gesagt hatte, dass der Bergfried sogar noch kleiner wäre als Winterfell träumt sie oft davon, wie sie sich in der Burg verirrt, nach Hilfe rufend. Jetzt sitzt sie auch in der Dunkelheit. Sie beschließt, bis 10000 zu zählen, dann würde sie aufstehen und nach draußen gehen. Als sie bei 87 angekommen ist, haben sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. thumb|350px|Arya zwischen den Drachenschädeln (von Michael Komarck ©Green Ronin) Überall um sie herum sind Schatten von Monstern zu sehen. Zunächst erschrickt sie, doch dann wird sie neugierig und betastet einen der Schatten. Es ist ein riesiger Unterkiefer, der sich kalt und hart wie Knochen anfühlt. Sie sagt sich, dass das Wesen tot sei und ihr nichts anhaben könne, aber sie hat trotzdem das Gefühl, dass sie nicht erwünscht sei und dass die Wesen sie beobachten würden. Sie läuft rückwärts in einen weiteren Drachenschädel, der ihr versehentlich das Lederwams zerreisst, dann will sie hinauslaufen und springt dabei über einen dritten Kopf, der noch größer ist als die beiden ersten, sie findet eine Tür, öffnet sie und schielt auf einen noch dunkleren Korridor hinaus. Sie erinnert sich an die Lehrstunden bei Syrio: eine Wassertänzerin kann auch ohne Augen sehen. Sie tastet sich die Mauer entlang, bis sie endet und sie einen Luftzug spürt. Von weiter unten hört sie Stimmen und Geräusche. Sie bemerkt, dass sie am oberen Ende eines Brunnens steht, dessen Stufen in die Tiefe führen. Arya blickt den Brunnen hinab und kann eine Fackel und zwei Männer erkennen, die sich miteinander unterhalten, einer davon hat einen Akzent aus den Freien Städten. Arya bemerkt schnell, dass sie über ihren Vater reden: er werde bald die Wahrheit herausfinden, einen der Bastarde habe er schon entdeckt. Sein Gegenüber fragt, was dann passieren werde, und Ersterer antwortet, dass allein die Götter das wüssten. Der Wolf und der Löwe würden sich wegen des Attentats auf Bran bald bekriegen, und der Andere meint, dass das allerdings zu früh geschehe, denn "sie" seien noch nicht bereit. Arya belauscht zwei Männer Als die Männer die Treppe hochkommen, kann Arya sie besser sehen. Der Eine ist fett, trägt eine Fackel und hat ein vernarbtes Gesicht, dass sie irgendwoher zu kennen scheint und er bewegt sich schnell und sicher vermutlich Varys. Der Andere mit dem Akzent trägt einen gelben Gabelbart, viel Schmuck und ist ebenfalls sehr fett, bewegt sich aber genauso sicher und schnell vermutlich Illyrio Mopatis. Ersterer fragt, was man tun könne,um diesen Krieg zu verhindern, und der Zweite entgegnet, dass wenn eine Hand sterben kann, es eine zweite Hand auch könne. Der Bartträger sagt, man brauche nur mehr Zeit: die Prinzessin sei zwar schwanger, der khal gemeint ist Khal Drogo. würde aber nichts unternehmen, bis sein Sohn geboren sei. Der Fackelträger beharrt darauf, dass es bald zu spät sein könnte, falls sich der Khal nicht beeile, weil es einige neue Spieler in dem Spiel gebe: Lysa Arryn und Stannis Baratheon hätten sich seinem Einfluss bereits entzogen, Lord Renly Baratheon und Ser Loras Tyrell planten einen Komplott, in dem sie Margaery Tyrell zur neuen Königin machen wollten, und keiner wisse, was Kleinfingers Plan sei. Zudem habe durch seine Einmischung Catelyn Stark Tyrion Lennister gefangengenommen. Eddard Stark sei aber derjenige, der ihm am meisten Kopfzerbrechen bereite, denn er wisse schon von dem Bastard und er habe schon das Buch und bald werde er auch noch den Rest herausfinden Nämlich, dass die Thronfolger nicht König Roberts Kinder sind, sondern die von Jaime Lennister. . Der Mann mit der Fackel ergänzt, dass er die Situation selbst mit seinen außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten irgendwann einmal nicht mehr kontrollieren könne. Er sagt, er brauche mehr Gold und 50 weitere "Vögel" So nennt Varys seine minderjährigen Spione, die er als Meister der Flüsterer überall in Königsmund verteilt hat.. Der Mann mit dem Gabelbart gibt zu bedenken, dass 50 eine große Menge sei und dass es einfacher wäre, wenn die "Vögel" älter wären oder wenigstens ihre Zunge behalten dürften, aber der andere Mann besteht darauf, weil sonst das Risiko zu hoch sei. Arya folgt den beiden Männern leise eine ganze Weile, zunächst an dem Raum mit den Drachenschädeln vorbei, dann den Korridor entlang. Sie steigen noch zwei weitere schmale Treppen hinab und schließlich fühlt sie Erde und Holz unter ihren Füßen anstelle von Stein wie in dem Korridor. Schließlich hat sie die beiden Männer verloren und kann nur noch der Mauer weiter folgen. Ein paar Meilen weiter steht sie knietief in modrigem Wasser, ein Stück weiter spürt sie wieder frische Luft. Es ist schon stockdunkel draußen. Der Gang endet als Abwasserrohr im Schwarzwasser, und das Abwasser stinkt so furchtbar, dass sie direkt im Meer schwimmen geht und ihre Kleider wäscht. Als sie sich umschaut, sieht sie, dass sie meilenweit vom Roten Bergfried entfernt ist. Arya kehrt zurück zum Turm der Hand Als sie an einem der Burgtore ankommt, lachen die beiden wachhabenden Goldröcke sie aus, als sie ihnen erzählt, dass sie hereingelassen werden möchte, weil sie hier wohne. Sie erzählt ihnen, dass sie die Tocher der Hand des Königs sei, und einer der beiden Wachen schlägt beiläufig nach ihr, doch sie weicht blitzschnell aus. Sie droht ihnen und befiehlt, Jory Cassel oder Vayon Pool holen zu lassen und erhält schließlich Einlass. Tomard und Harwin bringen sie zu ihrem Vater in den Turm der Hand. Er ist über ein Buch gebeugt, dass größer ist, als es Arya je gesehen hat Es ist das Buch über die Stammbäume der Hohen Häuser in Westeros von Groß-Maester Malleon.. Als er den Bericht der Männer hört, ist seine Miene ernst. Nachdem die Männer den Raum verlassen haben, nimmt er Arya ins Gebet und sagt ihr, dass seine halbe Wache nach ihr gesucht hätten, dass Septa Mordane bete, dass man sie wiederfände und dass er ihr verboten habe, den Bergfried ohne seine Erlaubnis zu verlassen. Arya erwidert hektisch, dass sie sich in dem Verlies velaufen hätte und dass sie keine andere Wahl gehabt hätte als den beiden Männern zu folgen und dann berichtet sie, was die beiden besprochen haben, allerdings bringt sie auch einiges durcheinander. Sie entschließt sich, ihrem Vater nichts von der Katze und dem Raum mit den Ungeheuern zu berichten, aber sie sagt, dass sie denkt, der eine der beiden Männer sei ein Zauberer gewesen, weil der andere ihn so genannt habe. Eddard glaubt ihr nicht und behauptet, es seien bestimmt Mimen gewesen, die dem König eine Extravorführung geboten hätten, und dass Arya nicht Leute belauschen solle. Er meint außerdem, dass er nicht mehr hören wolle, dass Arya Katzen jage und dafürdurch fremde Fenster steige und dass er mit Syrio darüber reden werde, aber dann werden die beiden von Desmond unterbrochen, der einen Bruder der Nachtwache ankündigt, der um eine dringende Audienz bittet. Yoren wird hereingebeten, er ist ungewaschen und häßlich, trotzdem grüßt Eddard ihn freundlich und fragt nach seinem Namen. Yoren entschuldigt sich für sein spätes Erscheinen. Er denkt zunächst, dass Arya Eddards Sohn ist, doch sie vergisst ihren Ärger schnell, als ihr klar wird, dass Yoren vor kurzer Zeit in Winterfell war. Sie fragt aufgeregt nach ihren Brüdern und bittet ihn, Jon Schnee einen Brief von ihm mitzunehmen. Sie vermisst Jon in diesem Augenblick ganz besonders, weil sie denkt, dass er ihr glauben würde. Eddard entschuldigt sich für die vorlaute Arya und fragt, ob Yoren von seinem Bruder Benjen Stark geschickt wurde. Yoren erwidert, dass niemand ihn geschickt habe, außer Jeor Mormont, und dass er hier sei, um neue Rekruten aus den Verliesen der Burg für die Mauer zu erbitten. Außerdem habe er weitere Neuigkeiten, die ihn so schnell es geht nach Königsmund haben reiten lassen, aber die möchte er Eddard nur unter vier Augen mitteilen. Eddard stimmt zu und befiehlt Desmond, Arya in ihr Zimmer zu bringen und verabschiedet sich von ihr. Besorgt fragt sie nach ihrem Onkel Benjen und nach Jon Schnee, aber Yoren kann sie beruhigen, dass er nicht wegen diesen beiden so in Eile ist Yoren möchte Eddard von Tyrions Gefangennahme durch Catelyn berichten. . Als Desmond sie zu ihrem Raum bringt, fragt sie ihn, wie viele Wachen ihr Vater habe. Er sagt, es seien 50 Wachleute aus dem Haus Stark in Königsmund. Arya möchte seine Versicherung, dass niemnad ihren Vater ermorden kann, aber Desmond lacht darüber nur und sagt, er werde Tag und Nacht bewacht. Arya stellt fest, dass die Lennisters viel mehr Männer in der Stadt hätten, aber Desmond behauptet, ein Mann aus dem Norden sei so viel wert wie zehn aus dem Süden. Als sie nach Zauberern fragt, sagt er, dass sie genauso sterben wie normale Menschen, wenn ihnen jemand den Kopf abschlägt. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Arya Stark Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 32